


Unconquered

by PaisleyHearts



Series: This Is Us [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/pseuds/PaisleyHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconquered

How many times will you count the same nine freckles on his shoulder? Or the three on his chest? How many times will you press your hands into his side just on the side of too hard? You'll keep doing it over and over until you tire (not any time soon).

The air between the two of you moves languidly, like your bodies. You have long lost the need for frantic and animal-like ferocity.

When did it become this? Something slow and peaceful. Stars burst behind your eyes and nothing but his name in between shuddering sighs escape your lips. His hands trace up your arms, light - so light. You're not supposed to let it happen like this because he's not your boyfriend. You don't do the romance stuff.

Yet, you guard him from the world as best as you can, holding him close and far away all at once. You want to wrap him inside of you and keep him away from the truths you're just starting to learn but also shield his eyes from the monster you've become - a murderer.

"I love you."

His face is hidden, as always, when he says it. Because he can't stand you not saying it back. And it's not that you don't. You shouldn't. Because this wasn't meant to turn into that. It was supposed to be about some quick manipulation in between drinks and nothing more. And, somewhere during this whole mess, you got attached. Attached to the slightly off kilter way he holds himself up. Or the way he takes none of your shit. Or maybe because he was the first one you didn't refer to as a conquest.

So you don't say it. Because you know this is bound to end at one point or another. You're going to go to prison or something and he'll move up the business ladder because he's a genius.

And the killer part about all of this? He doesn't hold a grudge. Because he understand you.


End file.
